


fledgling

by mimiwrites



Series: vampire au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Character Study, Implied Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiwrites/pseuds/mimiwrites
Summary: Kageyama wandering the night after recently becoming a vampire, until he runs into someone much more dangerous than him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu
Series: vampire au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718317
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	fledgling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CO32minus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CO32minus/gifts).



> for connie, who mainly came up with this au, and who ive had a lot of fun getting to talk about vampires and werewolves and other creatures with.

The woods offered no comfort to Kageyama tonight. The moonlight was completely shut out by the thick foliage of the pines around him. It didn’t matter, his sight was even sharper in the darkness now. It was something else he would have to get used to, he supposed. 

He looked down at his bloodied hands, still wet from the people he’d just devoured. It was much messier than he’d anticipated, but he had little control over that. Something else took over when he came across those villagers. A hunger, an animalistic need to feed. It was only after he’d gotten his fill that he saw what a bloody mess he’d made. 

And now, how was he supposed to feel? Terrible for eating those people so that he can survive? Was he a terrible person? He never thought of Hinata as an evil creature, and he’d been doing this for centuries. Is that how long it would take to feel normal? Kageyama sincerely hoped not. 

“Hello,” a soft voice startled him out of his troubled thoughts. He was immediately set on edge, despite the voice’s charming tone. 

Kageyama whirled around faster than a human could blink an eye. Before him was a lovely young woman. Her sweet face and eyes offered him ease, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was in the presence of danger. She smiled at him, and two razor sharp fangs poked out. 

“Those were some of my favorite villagers you ate,” she told him. She didn’t sound angry, or disgusted, just overwhelmingly calm. 

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Kageyama replied, a little dumbstruck. 

“I’m Yachi Hitoka, this is my territory.”

Kageyama stared at her, unsure of what to do. Hinata hadn’t yet explained to him all the intricacies of being a vampire, and he was off on some business. He’d told Kageyama to stay inside, but he got restless, hungry, and found himself wandering around the night. Now, he was covered in blood, completely lost, and at the mercy of an extremely powerful vampire. 

“You’re new at this, aren't you?” Yachi asked him curiously. 

“Um, yes.”

She hummed to herself in thought and looked off in another direction. 

“My castle isn’t too far from here, it would be better for us to talk more there.”

When she looked back at him her eyes were bright. 

“Can you fly?”

—

Yachi’s castle was much bigger than Hinata’s, and in much better condition. Not that Hinata’s was falling apart, but everything in Yachi’s was clearly designed to be there. Beautiful art decorated the walls, lined in intricate gold frames. Sculptures, vases, and statues were in every room. Kageyama had never seen so much art in one place. He briefly wondered if she’d taken these from her victims. 

Someone handed Kageyama a washcloth for all the blood, a human, he noted. Yachi led him to a sitting room, where a man, this time another vampire, was already waiting. 

“Tetsurou, we have a guest,” Yachi said to him sweetly. She took a seat on one of the emerald sofas and gestured for Kageyama to do the same. He sat across from her and the other vampire, and waited for one of them to speak. 

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,” the vampire told him, a sharp toothy grin adorning his face. 

“Kageyama Tobio,” Kageyama nodded back. “Thank you for having me.”

“You recently became a vampire, yes?” Kuroo asked. 

Kageyama nodded again, and wondered how it was so obvious. Did he look a certain way, or perhaps smell a certain way? 

“He’s very powerful, even for someone so young,” Yachi said, causing Kageyama to furrow his brows. 

“How old are you?” Kageyama asked her, and Kuroo barked a laugh. “I’m sorry, is that rude?”

Yachi smiled at him and shook her head. 

“No, it’s alright. I’m just a few hundred years old,” Yachi explained. 

“Stop being so modest,” Kuroo teased. “You’ve accomplished far more than most in that time.”

“What is it that you do?” Kageyama asked. 

“Oh, you really are new,” Kuroo grinned at him. “Hitoka is considered royalty, she’s one of our leaders.”

“Really?” He didn’t know vampires had an organized hierarchy. 

Both Yachi and Kuroo gave him a quizzical look. 

“Can I ask, do you know who turned you?” Yachi asked him. 

“Oh. Yes, his name is Hinata Shouyou,” Kageyama replied. 

At once, both of the other vampires’ eyes widened. 

“Shouyou turned you?” Yachi repeated. 

“But,” Kuroo started to say, “he hasn’t turned anyone since—“

“Since me,” came a low voice from behind Kageyama. 

Kageyama’s head whipped around, and leaning on the sofa behind him was a sharply dressed vampire. He wore a fine black coat, with beautiful silver buttons, that was tailored to his body perfectly. The look on his face was one of amusement, and Kageyama felt as though he had many secrets in that head of his. 

It took a few moments longer for his words to resonate. 

“This is Miya Atsumu,” Yachi explained. 

“You know Hinata?” Kageyama asked him. 

“Oh, yes,” Atsumu smiled down at him. “We used to be very close.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at him. The unspoken implications hung in the air. 

“Say, you’re still having a hard time adjusting, aren't you?” Atsumu asked him, leaning into his space. “I could show you some things, if you want.”

“Hinata said he would…” Kageyama trailed off.

“Hm, I bet there’s some things I could teach you that he can’t, or wouldn’t,” Atsumu replied, his grin widening. 

“Leave him alone,” Kuroo drawled. 

“Alright, alright,” Atsumu chuckled, backing off the edge of the couch. 

“I would love it if you all stayed with me tonight,” Yachi said calmly. Her voice was gentle, but authoritative. It was as much of an invitation as it was an order. “The sun will be up soon.”

Kageyama wanted to protest, but he knew there was no way he’d be able to find Hinata’s castle before daybreak. 

“Wonderful idea,” Kuroo agreed. 

“It would be my pleasure,” Atsumu added. 

They paused for Kageyama’s response. 

“Um, yes, thank you,” he said finally. 

Yachi smiled brightly, and despite her prowess Kageyama got the feeling that her affections were genuine. He offered a small smile back. 

“I’ll have someone find you a room,” Yachi told him. “If you’ll excuse us, Tetsurou and I still have some business to discuss.”

Atsumu and Kageyama bowed politely before exiting the room, following after one of Yachi’s human familiars. There were still so many questions Kageyama had, so many things he wanted to ask Hinata when he saw him again. 

“You know,” Atsumu said to him quietly. “I was serious, back there.”

Kageyama blinked at him for a few moments before understanding. 

“You want to...train me?” he asked. 

“Think of it more like a mentorship!” Atsumu smiled. “I know it can be a difficult transition, I wouldn’t mind giving you a few tips and tricks of the trade, if you think you’re up for it.”

Kageyama thought about it for a moment, perhaps it would be nice to have someone to guide him. Hinata was busy, and they tended to get distracted when they were together, it wasn’t a bad idea to get someone else’s perspective. 

“Ok,” he nodded. 

Atsumu’s fangs gleamed in the candlelight. 

“Great. We’ll start first thing tomorrow night, then.” 

Atsumu bid him goodnight, and the familiar continued to lead Kageyama to his own secluded, dark room. It finally struck Kageyama just how normal everything appeared to be, all things considered. He’d never been around other vampires before, other than Hinata, but they accepted him with open arms. In fact, he felt more normal among these vampires than he ever did when he was human. Here he was welcomed for just being himself. Perhaps becoming a vampire wouldn’t be too bad, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i’ve written from kageyama’s perspective, it was an interesting challenge. i want this to be part of a collection of other snapshots from this au. thank you for reading!
> 
> fakeanimeboi on twitter


End file.
